dreams
by victoriqa
Summary: the past starting to play in her dreams.


**yey! another Gintsu fict(dying). Special thanks to DanTE1203 for helping me with this story. I already think him as my boss somehow. haha... So read, enjoy and review. I only own the plot, not the character. I should write that on my other fanfict too.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She opened her amethyst eyes and looked at her surroundings. White. Everything was white except for her and the reflection under her. The ripples started forming as she took a step forward with her bare foot. The memories of the past started to play in front of her like a movie as she walked further.

...

A little boy was running to hide himself from his friend as they counted to 100. The silver bushy haired boy turned left as soon as he saw a perfect hiding place, a bush beside an old well. A sudden weeping sound from inside the well made the boy curious to find out what was causing it. He carefully stepped towards the well until he was close enough to take a look inside it.

A blond hair girl was sitting at the bottom while hugging her legs, crying alone. The silver haired boy looked at the girl and called for her making her fidgeted a bit and looked up. She saw the boy who then asking her what's wrong. She answered him and told him that she fell into the well and couldn't get out. 5 minutes after he left her, he came back with his friends and a rope, helping her to come out from that well. She climb up but as she tried to get out from the well, she fell onto the silver hair boy making the both of them lay back on the grass. The other kids teased them, saying that they will be both going to get married for sure making the both of them blushing crazily. The other kids started running when the silver hair boy chased them. The silver hair boy stopped chasing for when the blond girl called him and thanked him with a soft smile which made him blush furiously.

...

She smiled a bit seeing how cute the silver hair boy blushing remind her how cute her lover was every time he blushed either from the teasing from his friends and family, from how she manage to dress up beautifully for him and from how boldly she kiss him or vice versa. She started to take another step forward and another reminiscence of past start to play.

...

The attack from the Amanto made the peaceful day in Edo turn into chaos. The attack started to spread from state to state. The fight between the samurai and the Amanto caused the destruction of a lot of villages and the death of a lot of innocent children, women and elders. A village at the Southern end of Hagi is one of the lands that was destroyed from the merciless war between the two factions.

The silver haired boy started running with blond hair girl away from the burning village. The girl was still crying while the boy tried to hold back his tears but it still flowed a bit as they continued running with all their might. Ther parents were already dead. Their friends were killed along with the samurais who run to their village. Fights and chaos caused the village to burn. The war had finally caught up to their beloved home. Everything was gone. They have lost everything, everything except each other.

They hide inside a bush in a forest far away from their village. Even at the place where they were hiding right now, they can still see the enormous blaze burning their entire village down. The girl continued to cry. Seeing their families and friends getting killed in front of her was just too much for the girl to bear. He knows it very well and how much it hurts. He hugged her softly, trying to calm her down from all the shock. Eventually the two of them ended up sleeping together that night, in the bushes, hugging each other.

They tried to continue to live by stealing and finding anything they could use in the forest, at the outskirts of a village and at the battlefield by stripping dead bodies. Their life turned drastically from normal kids who keep sleeping in a kotatsu, playing hide and seek with their friends and eating comfortable and properly at their house with their families. Now, they only have each other.

But eventually, their current situation was bound to change. One day, the girl caught a nasty cold and couldn't even stood up or walk. She could only lie down on an abandoned temple that they've found for her to rest. He told her to wait for him until he come back but unfortunately, that was the last time that she ever saw him. After two day of waiting, a traveler came and took her to be sold at the red district town called Yoshiwara.

...

Her tears started to flow. The memories of how she tried to continue her miserable life at Yoshiwara a long time ago had gave her the worst experiences but at the same time, the greatest memories she will ever have

...

She met him by accident at the red district town when she was doing her job as one of the new recruits of the Hyakka. She looked at how he was walking like a brave samurai but his eyes tell something else. A treat for some dango and some chit chat from him told her all information about him. He's one of the Joui warriors who tried their best in freeing the country from Amanto but from the sound of his voice, she knew he was already getting tired with all of this. They went to their own separate ways after almost an hour sitting together enjoying the night scene. While walking, she thought back on how her long lost friend has already grown up, becoming quite a great man himself but felt sad at the same time when she saw his sad looking eyes and because they have to separate again after such a long time. And now, it's going to be forever.

...

Their first meeting, this time, involved a flying fake kunai where he deflect it when she threw it to a boy she was told to kill. Well, she never intended on killing the boy since he is her sister's son after all but she really wanted to kill that stupid silver perm headed guy who was making some stupid commotion just because some of the kunais somehow hit his head and his hand. He kept on insisting that he was never actually hit by any of it even though there blood dripping from his forehead. When he found out that he wasn't able to protect the boy from her kunai, he took the blame away from her and blamed the Hyakka instead. But even though it was proven that it was his fault and she tried to take the blame since she needed to take them out of there fast. But still, he insisted that it was his fault.

That idiot.

He has changed...

...

She laughed a lot remembering the scene he made that time. He has changed a lot and she was thankful for her current family for that.

...

He became the savior of Yoshiwara by freeing them from the King of the Night after all those times. She thought that it was the last time that she would see him but then, he came again almost once a week and to her, it seems like he wanted to see her. She's grateful but felt guilty at the same time, realizing that she was her promise to her late master. She knew her resolve is weakening bit by bit.

Finding out the truth about her master shocked her greatly. When her master almost killed him, it hurt her even more. She started to blame herself for everything even after he came to her rescue in the state that he was in. (he was injured badly and almost died) But he still promised her to take her back home and will take the burden of protecting everyone. He had helped her a lot at that time. In just one night right after the death of her master, he was able to lift her spirits up, telling her how beautiful her soul was...

She wiped her tears and let out a smile when she remembered how she had acted violently towards him earlier that night because of two shots of sake. She really scared him after that incident and somehow, getting her drunk was the last thing he will ever do in his life again.

...

They started their relationship slowly and tried as hard as they could in hiding it so that no one finds out about it. You could say that they were really good in keeping it hidden although, it seems like some of them could smell it especially her older sister and his so called daughter.

For her it was his fault when he got too drunk and destroyed the bar even though she did help in destroying it. But she did try to help him by telling the girls (and a baba) that doing a prank like that just to get him to stop drinking a bad idea. Try as she could, there was nothing she can do since she was being forced by his so called group of amazons (her included). As hard as it was for her, she ultimately agreed to go with their plan although she did had some fun in 'punishing' him. After revealing to him that it was all just a prank, she have to buy a parfait almost every day just to make sure that he's not mad at her anymore.

...

The memories of when she actually really pulled him out from the party for a short sweet make out made her blush a bit but she guessed that was all on the past.

...

Working as a host to help his friend was the worst work he ever did. She was actually furious with him for not realizing that the amazons including his beloved one were going to be jealous like hell if they found out that he was going to treat another girl like a princesses (a host job). That was the main reason why a supposedly easy work turned to be worst work ever.

She found out about him becoming a host and actually enraged her quite a lot. She drank before going to Tagamagahara with the others to calm herself down but without her realizing it, she almost destroy the club and her lover almost 'died' from her intoxication.

After the 'party' ended, she passed out really bad and he volunteered to send her home himself. Throughout the night, he carried her piggy – back style all the way to Yoshiwara. It was a pain in the ass for him. Her drunken terminator stature was killing him. She threw up on his kimono and cloth for a few times and she kept trying to strangle him to death along the way and not to mention, she furiously kissing the hell out of him in the middle of the street. Luckily, it was late in the night, the streets were empty and almost every citizen of Edo was asleep, so no one saw it.

The next morning, she oake up at her sister's house and found him at the dining table with a t-shirt that she never seen before. Before he left the house, he gave her a bucket full of his clothes with the stinging smell of her puke on it.

...

During the time where a certain blond robot took over the Kabukicho, he was really hurt when his friends, family and his lover couldn't even remember about him except his pet dog and a green haired robot. When everything was over, she tried to find him to apologize and thank God, he never got angry at her. He actually didn't get angry at anyone at all. She was glad but at the same time worried after looking at all the scars and wounds on his body. The fight with that robot, for her, was the worst fight ever. However, what she didn't know was in just a few weeks after that, another fight was waiting in the corner and was far worse than the one before.

...

When they decided to find the lover of the legendary courtesan, they believed in their promises and their love that they didn't want to see another pair of hearts to separate like they used to. Both of them did it separately and silently but they should have known each other better. He kept teasing her when he found out about it until she found out that he was doing the same thing. They managed to find out the truth behind that promise but there's a price they have to pay in fulfilling it. For that, they made another promise between four of them. The fight against the Naraku caused them to almost break the promise they made for each other. He almost died in the hand of an old enemy while protecting the others. After everything was over, only he was the one who was hurt badly since he tried his best in protecting everyone.

"Screw everyone who watching" she said to herself as she ran to him as soon as she saw him come out along with his two other companions, giving him the warmest hug she could give. In turn he hugged her as well together with the two teenagers. She was glad that everything was over. She was glad that the fact of almost losing him again was just another bad dream. They finally manage to fulfill the promises together.

...

Her sister suddenly called him to come to their house to teach her nephew some history after the boy had faced some trauma due to her extreme way of teaching. Well, you can guess how bad the events turned out to be. The teachings turned quite into a chaos as they created a new version of history instead. Everything turned upside down until her sister came and recreate another history for them to fix everything back. That time, they start to think. What if one day they have a child together?

When she asked him that question that night, he just laughed and teased her. The next minute, his head was bleeding from a kunai that she had thrown. But the answer he gave her while bleeding made her smile as he said that he still wanted to have some grandchildren running around him as he grow older together with her.

...

She smiled and chuckled a bit as one by one memories started to play in front of her. The last memories that played are the time when he asked her hand for marriage. On the night where the full moon was hanging on the dark sky, they met each other under the sakura tree like they always did. He held her hand and secured it with a tight, yet gentle grip. He looked at her in the eyes. The same amethyst ayes that have turn his world perfect. "Let's make puff-puff action every day," are what he said to her. It caused him to receive thousands of kunais on his back but she still said yes. It's not sweet but it was enough for her.

...

Tsukuyo opened her eyes slowly. The room around her was dark but the light from the moon was enough for her to see the room clearly. She looked at the engawa. There, the silver perm hair guy was sitting alone, gazing at the night sky, smiling softly. He was still wearing his black kimono and haori together with his gray hakama, drinking some sake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, groaning. Gintoki turned around and looked at her who just woke up.

"You awake?" he asked while standing up and then started walking towards her. She nodded while holding her nose bridge.

"What happened?" she asked. Gintoki sit beside her and closed the distance between them making her blush a bit.

"Well, you turned into the drunken terminator after two shot of sake, turned your wedding into a Jackie Chan carnival with your fellow amazon friends and you passed out after you almost kill your husband on your wedding day. That's what happened," the distance between them become shorter and was finally gone as he stared to kiss her deeply. She relaxed herself in his hold and closed her eyes slowly as he deepen the kiss. The kiss started to trail to her cheek, her nape then her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

Having him with her right now was something she could only dream long time ago. Remembering back the past, she now knew for sure that they really deserve to be happy with each other. He started to unfasten her obi after tossed her uchikake to the side.

"Ne Gintoki, do you remember how we first met?" she asked him while gasping for some air after some fierce tongue battle. Gintoki, still nibbling her neck answered "Hmm".

"...tell...me..."

"We first met when I tried to save Seita from your kunai. So, if you could-" she held her face away from continuing with whatever he intended to do. He looked at her annoyingly.

"What the..."

"I'm tired. I just wanna go to sleep," she pull her kimono back and slide into their futon leaving Gintoki alone dumbfounded.

"Wha-what do you mean go to sleep? You just wake up. Oi!" he finally stood up and walked slowly towards his wife who was already laid silently inside their futon. He chuckle a bit as he looked her pouting face under the futon. He slid inside it and lied down beside her and hugged her from her back. He kissed her head and played with her hair, making her blush with his touch.

"I just want to remember it as that. I don't want to remember back how I lost you back there and remembering how scared I was when the next day I've come back to that temple, you're not there. You know how happy I am seeing you back at Yoshiwara that time looking just fine."

"It's not fine at all. Being sold for prostitution was not fine."

"At least it's better than walking in the war zone with me," she turn around and look at him in the eyes. She held his face with both of her hand and kissed his forehead, his nose and lastly his lips gently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**And sorry for any grammar mistake again. I still try to change this problem so I really appreciate any tips and review.**


End file.
